


Follow Me to Heaven

by Angelise (angelise7)



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Early Work, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelise7/pseuds/Angelise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If I die tonight, will you follow me to heaven, Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow Me to Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Fan Quality Award -- Best in Highlander Slash -- 2003

Would it be wrong to ask you to follow me to heaven?

My avenging angel, my beloved warrior, my one true soulmate. You stand there, your sword in your hand, ready to dispose of this impudent Immortal -- the one who has driven me to my knees and is more than willing to rob me of my eternity.

If I die tonight, will you follow me to heaven, Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod?

Your eyes search mine, a fire ignited in their depths. I recognize the enormity of your love in your gaze, and it steals away what little breath I have left. The wall that I have built around my cautious heart over the past five thousand years shatters into a million pieces underneath its weight. And the love I feel for you -- the love I have kept hidden, the love I have desperately guarded -- is finally offered to you, its light shining brightly in my eyes, threatening to eclipse the full moon in the sky above.

You step forward, helplessly pulled closer by the emotions chasing across my face. A sword is raised in warning, and you are denied access to my arms, my mouth, my heart. A bittersweet smile tarnishes your Highland features, and I shake my head, fully accepting the blame for the lateness of the hour in revealing my love for you. I’m sorry it took me so long to let you see inside my soul.

The utter stillness of the air is disturbed, and the hairs on the back of my neck quiver in anticipation of the blow about to fall. My eyes remain completely focused upon you, my Scottish warrior. If this is to be my fate, I will die with the memory of your image seared upon my mind. It is a memory I will fight tooth and nail to take with me on my journey into oblivion.

It is dark, but I can still discern the words, ‘You bastard,’ on your lips. I smile and nod my head. I have, without a doubt, earned that honor.

Your eyes fill with sadness, with the acceptance of my impending death, and with sudden clarity, I realize you have heard my unspoken plea. My heart has spoken to yours and, though you have only learned of my love in these last few seconds, you have already made your choice, determined your future.

Anger rips through my body, and I am suddenly infuriated by the resignation I see on your face.

No! Absolutely fucking No!

You will *not* follow me to heaven, Highlander, for I am selfish enough to want you here and now, in this moment, in this lifetime. Bastard enough to dispute this sentence handed down by Fate.

I will not surrender my head to this brat of an Immortal, my beloved Highlander. And the only heaven you will experience this cold, dark night will be in my arms, sprawled across your sinfully soft bed, my mouth and my hands tasting and touching every inch of your magnificent body.

Prepare yourself to be totally debauched and thoroughly loved, Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod. The Ancient of all Immortals has spoken.

 

The end

Thanks for reading!

[You can find me on Tumblr!](http://angelise7.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, when I say this is an early work, I mean early as in over 10 years old. There are mistakes galore I'm sure. If you find something that is absolutely glaringly wrong, let me know and the next time I have a free day, I'll try to fix it. Otherwise, the story stands as it is, a testament to the love I once had for this fandom. Thanks!


End file.
